


Thawing Out

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Kinda?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After getting separated from their armies and taking a plunge into an icy lake, Dimitri and Edelgard are forced into close proximity to survive.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Thawing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill
> 
> Original prompt found here:
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1538012#cmt1538012

Invading Faerghus at the peak of winter had proven to be an irresponsible decision. Between temperatures so frigid that one could scarcely find the energy to march and the hazardous, blinding snow that offered the advantage to the natives, the battle had swayed drastically out of the Empire's favor.

Even now, when she'd gotten their army cornered and their king driven away from his support, Edelgard felt she was fighting at a disadvantage, his sheer determination to utilize the elements against her evident as he drew the two further from their friends, the sounds of conflict growing increasingly dim as she gave chase.

"You could surrender, and this would all be over," he spat, swinging at her and missing her shoulder by mere centimeters.

"I have not come for failure, Dimitri," Edelgard said, slamming her axe downward. The cold had dulled her senses, her fingers far too stiff for a true proper grip on her axe, and beneath them, the ice began to give way, the cracks growing deeper with each clash of their weapons. Then it could take no more, and the river split asunder, casting the two into its frigid depths.

Panic gripped her as she scrambled to find purchase upon whatever crag of ice she could grasp. She'd never known how to swim, and her armor was much too heavy to resist. Her eyes slipped closed as she grit her teeth, attempting to paddle as best she could, the sounds of Dimitri hauling himself out of the water barely registering behind her until he'd come into her line of sight. So, this was to be her grave, in the depths of one of her greatest fears while her enemy observed the spectacle. Almost thoughtlessly, he charged forward to snag her arms and pull her from the lake. Collapsing beside her, he panted in exertion, breath coming in short, clouded puffs.

"We need to move," Dimitri said, furrowing his brow and pushing himself to stand.

"Where to? We're surrounded by nothing but tundra," Edelgard laughed dryly, aching body forcing itself upright, and made to stand as he grasped her and pulled her up.

"Anywhere but here," he insisted. He tore off his cape and left it against the ice before extending the gesture to her, her back exposed to the cold as the fabric was torn from her. "The ice likely won't hold for long once it's started breaking."

He gathered his weapon, and she'd gathered hers, frigid fingers unable to find a good grip upon it. If he was going to remain armed, then she would be damned to not try.

Following a grueling walk across the ice, at the edge of the lake there was a cabin, the wood of the door worn and rotted from disuse and seeming years of harsh winter abuse. Using that strength of his, Dimitri all but ripped the door from its hinges, the lock shattering against his force as he dragged her inside with him and let the door click shut.

There was kindling and firewood in the corner, and matches, old as they were. Desperate, she stuffed the fireplace with the kindling, grasping a match between frozen fingers, and near sobbing in delight when it had ignited, the sounds of Dimitri behind her entirely muted as her thoughts grew rapid.

The light crackling of wood and the scent of fresh smoke brought a thrill to her frozen bones, the first lickings of heat against her gloved fingertips enough to draw a trembling smile to her lips. Against her back, a palm made contact with the exposed flesh where the cloak had once been, her body growing stiff as his fingers plucked at the buttons below.

"And just what do you think—?" The words died in her throat as she turned her head, the very naked form of him looming over her. Even the eyepatch had gone, tossed aside with the rest of his clothes.

"If you'd rather freeze, then by all means," Dimitri said, continuing on anyhow, the sounds of reinforced fabric tearing beneath his fingers as though it were nothing drifting toward her ears. The scars, the feeble part of her mind protested, he would see them, he would question them. The louder part acknowledged his expertise, and acquiesced, allowing him to part the fabric, his palms roving over the naked flesh of her back momentarily. He paused then, stepping back to allow her to undress the rest of the way, some semblance of propriety seeming to wash over him. "Take it off. All of it."

How generous to offer her survival advice, she could almost scoff, the thought dying in her otherwise obsessed mind, the whirling need to seek warmth outweighing indignation. He could tear her throat out, here and now, yet when faced with the likelihood of hypothermia, his desire for revenge and his resentment hardly mattered, as did her own lofty goals that required his demise. 

No. If she was to survive this ordeal long enough to implement those dreams, she would need to defer to his judgment. So be it. If she was required to remain in the company of the king, she would remain impassive, only doing what was necessary to stay alive. 

So she set to work, unbuttoning her gown entirely and allowing it to fall about her waist in a wet heap, the tips of her breasts feeling as though they were burning in the exposure. All the while, he'd been scrounging about the cabin, and procured a single threadbare blanket, hardly a worthy thing that would keep even a dry person warm, but far preferable to nothing at all.

The wet gown, now pooled at her feet, was kicked aside, shoes following swiftly after before she moved her numbed fingers to roll down her stockings with far less grace than she could normally muster. For a moment she paused, thumbing at the soaked edge of her panties. He'd had no remorse nor shame in his exposure, his backside on full display as he'd milled about the room to search for something to eat, and, were they not frozen through to their cores, she might have taken an appreciable glance at his form. He too bore scars, little nicks here and there to form a tapestry of training accidents and the deep, thick lines across his back that told of something much more grim. They were hardly methodical, but were consistent, as though made in succession, and were prolific, spanning from the nape of his neck to the very base of his spine. Shaking the thoughts, she allowed herself to strip away her panties before working to unfurl her hair from their intricate buns. If he could be remorseless, then so could she.

Fully exposed before the enemy, she turned, trembling hands wringing out her hair and allowing it to fall about her face in fair, wet locks.

"There's nothing here," Dimitri said, placing himself by the fire and draping the blanket across his shoulders. "Whoever had owned this place abandoned it long ago."

"I can see why," Edelgard said, tone evenly measured as she continued to wring out her hair. "Miles from civilization, and in such dense conditions, it is a wonder that anyone had lived here at all."

"It was likely a summer home," Dimitri said. He paused, saying nothing as she finished her task and seated herself beside him before he wordlessly dragged her against him, enveloping her in that thin excuse of a blanket and his thickly muscular arms.

Determined still to give him nothing, she let her face remain stiff, tensing as he loosely draped an arm around the middle of her. She'd never noticed just quite how tall he was until this instant, his form dwarfing her own when they'd been stripped away of the embellishments of armor and furs. And, like everything else this evening, she dismissed it, her resolve to allow nothing to phase her tempered once more. This was pure practicality, sharing what little heat they held within them to warm the other.

And even when his grip traveled down to her hip and grew firmer, as though old anger was once more worming itself to the surface, she gave him nothing, eyes fixed forward upon the fireplace.

Minutes or hours passed, nothing said between the pair as they remained firmly in their place, other than the occasional shifting of a limb to regain lost sensation. Her fingertips were the first to regain their senses, the dulled touch once more made vivid as she felt the scrape of the wood under her fingers as she dragged them in circles across the floor. Next, her lips, warmed and pressed thin to suppress a smile. Her skin, alight with newfound sensitivity, burned beneath his touch; at the spot where his arm met her waist, at the press of his chest to her back... once more she grew still, a sudden awareness of something firm pressing at her lower back now at the forefront of her thoughts. He was half-hard, distractingly so, his fingers nervously dancing along her skin as though uncertain what to do with himself.

Perhaps she ought to punch him, now that feeling had returned, but she could scarcely find it within her to disrupt this fragile peace. She would need a guide out of the storm, she justified to herself, despite the way she allowed herself to fall back against him.

If he wanted to make this uncomfortable, then she had little choice but to simply grin and bear it. Unflinching, she could feel him shift, as though he were attempting to adjust his position, the drag of his warm cock against her back ignored in its entirety.

"You know, I hadn't anticipated something like this," Dimitri said, carving through the silence as he tipped his chin to the side, casting glances anywhere but at her.

He was certainly growing stiffer, and more avoidant, his hips slipping further from her own, until she'd chased him and seated herself atop his thigh—for its warmth, nothing else—delighting in the way it tensed beneath her. "Nor had I," she said. "I was certain you would leave me. Yet you pulled me out of the river. Why?"

Tenser still, he said nothing for a long moment. "I suppose I couldn't bear to see an old friend die like that."

"An old friend?" she said, utterly incredulous, casting a glance over her shoulder. "You'd never spoken to me more than what was necessary when we'd attended the academy."

"You'd given no indication you cared to reacquaint yourself," he said, something buried deep behind the angered front he'd placed. Sadness, almost; remorse. "I'd assumed that you'd simply moved past our childhood. After all, you'd never returned any of my letters after you'd left."

Nothing he said sparked recognition and her mind wracked itself over to decipher his words. Outside of the window, the sounds of a storm filtered through, the light growing dim as dusk began to settle over the landscape. There would be no rescue, not tonight, and she was trapped, stone-faced and naked with the enemy who insisted he'd known her.

"Dimitri, I don't know what it is you want from me," she said finally, eyes slipping shut as he pushed her further away. The heat of his groin was like a brand upon her flesh, his cock now fully erect with the awareness of their proximity and her bold positioning.

"All I'd wanted from you was recognition, to be remembered as fondly as I remembered you," Dimitri said, his forehead resting upon her shoulder blade. "I'd been hopeful. You still had that dagger, even after all of those long years. Perhaps it was foolish of me, to seek such meaning in something so trivial."

The barest flash of shock reached her eyes, quickly snuffed out. So, he was that boy. A revelation made far too late, she supposed. Still, she said nothing. None of this meant anything anymore, not while he'd presented himself as her opposition. Sentiment would be simply another obstacle for her to overtake. 

After all, El had been dead and buried alongside her family.

"Is that all you'd wanted, then?" she said finally, purposefully dragging her shapely ass across his cock. Feelings were difficult, sex was easy, and if it would shut him up for the rest of the duration of this ordeal, then it was well worth it. Never mind the growing wetness between her own legs that threatened to trickle down her thigh, nor the heavy thrumming in her chest. "And here I'd thought this meant something."

Dimitri choked, looking mortified, and once more he was that same young man she'd known in the academy. "I apologize, allow me some distance and it will go away."

"Or you could have what you've always wanted," Edelgard said succinctly, continuing her pattern of methodical circles across his lap. "I've heard it is a decent way to get warm."

"Always an agenda with you, isn't it?" he said. Despite the tone, a warm palm grazed up her ribs, pausing just at the swell of her small, firm breasts, and her nipples tightened in anticipation. She couldn't help but note with some small measure of interest that there was no denial of her first statement. "But yes, so I've heard."

His palm met her flesh then, gentle at first, and emboldened at the small sound she made when he plucked a nipple with his thumb. He leaned in then, resting his weight against her back more fully while he pressed soft kisses to the back of her neck, the hand not occupied at her breast now tugging her closer. Dimitri's lips were warmer than she would have anticipated, given their current state, and it took far more effort than she would have cared to admit to not lean herself into his touch and sigh.

Her control was slipping, she could sense it, and she wanted to claw it back for herself. 

"Oh, just stick it in already," she snapped, lifting her haunches to shove herself against his cock. After all, they weren't lovers, and this was not intended to be some tender moment.

He barked a short laugh. "Impatient, are we?"

"You have little right to criticize me," she scoffed, groaning as he lifted her, the head of him now poised to enter her. "Given the state you were in."

"I suppose you are right," Dimitri said, grasping a hip to angle her and sink in. His cock felt large, near overwhelmingly so, not that she'd allow him to know such a thought. Now she was forced to settle on a palm while she half seated herself on his lap, her other hand grasping at the forearm that lingered at her waist, his hot breath warming her throat as he made short little thrusts into her. "You've always had some unspeakable hold on me. Perhaps I should have anticipated it may have extended to this too."

She huffed, but said nothing, hoping to end the conversation at that. Her hair spilled across her shoulder with each motion, eyes drifting once more to the fire in her feigned indifference.

"Do you think if we'd remained friends, we might have been in this position under different circumstances?" he asked, nipping at her earlobe.

Her eyes slipped closed. "I don't know, Dimitri." It was more than likely. She'd loved him far too much. Had they never parted, she would have given him anything. Her love, her hours, her body.

That noncommittal answer suited him fine, and he said nothing else. He resumed those short jabs, arm tightening across her middle before slackening, his hand now drifting between her legs. Leisurely little circles around her clit began to unravel her, the wall between them she'd fought so hard to erect crumbling in the form of little moans and trembling thighs.

No.

She could not, would not. There would be no weakness, never in front of him, no matter who he might have been once, nor who she once had wished he could have been. Her moans were swallowed, her eyes screwed tightly shut as she bit her lip, the taste of copper across her tongue. If she were to come, it would be in silence, and he would not know such a thing had even happened. 

He seemed unpleased, his fingers against her clit were more insistent, kisses across her throat more demanding as his free fingertips guided her chin across her shoulder, leaning closer, too close, attempting to kiss her. She dipped her chin, avoiding his lips. She would not give him that satisfaction of a kiss, it was far too intimate. 

Enemies, entwined and desperate for warmth. That was all they were. That was all they were ever meant to be, despite whatever that long dead part of herself protested.

She leaned forward on her palm, avoidant as he attempted to keep her flat against him, as though clawing for whatever she would give. Was he truly so determined, then? She'd long noticed his gaze upon her all of those years ago, a hunger evident there that they'd both opted to ignore, and now that he'd been given the faintest taste of her affection, he craved it in its entirety.

The thrusts continued, and he'd taken full advantage of the leverage given in her avoidance of his more loving caress, the strokes deeper than could have been managed while she was seated atop him. Too much. She could feel herself grow tense, body edging ever closer to that final precipice and poising to topple, fire and heat and want chasing those lingering chills and displacing them with tremors of another sort.

She went stiff, that cracked mask of stoicism dutifully maintained.

"Just let go El, it'll feel better."

As though a dam had broken, there was a flood of emotion, a soft cry torn from her throat as she clawed at the floor in her orgasm and a rush of unbidden tears welling in her eyes. How long had she maintained this persona? How long had she fought to protect the mask, only to have it shattered under the weight of a single syllable?

His hands were gentle as he stilled, slipping himself from within her so that he might turn her and press her head to his chest. Softly, Dimitri ran his fingers through her tangled hair, murmuring comforting words in her ear.

Ravenous lips met his, her tongue fervent in mapping each inch of him. She would commit this to memory; the taste, the sounds she swallowed, the way his own tongue had met her in kind. Those damnable tears, they still hadn't stopped, her vow now in pieces as she clung to him, then shoved him to the floor, desperate, needing, _feeling_. Very well, if she was to be broken, then so would he.

Edelgard's nails dug into his chest, newfound heat bursting beneath her skin as she slipped the other hand between their bodies and grasped his cock. Two strokes to tease, precum spreading across her fingers and licked away by her curious tongue, and then she sank upon him, relishing in the moment as his fingers bruised her hip and his moans were sipped like wine.

"El, you're incredible. So lovely," Dimitri moaned, arching his hips into her. She met him with equal vigor, pussy clenching desperately around him. This was too much, yet never enough.

His cock really was huge, stretching her full as she rode him in short little bucks, the sounds of her own moans foreign to her ears. Bolder now, she lifted her hips until nothing but the tip of him remained, and then, with trembling arms, she braced herself as she sunk back down, taking all of him with a harsh noise. She guided him and he followed, writhing beneath her as she took what she liked and marked him as her own. 

He flipped them, her back to the scorching wood below as she feebly clawed there. Hungry lips sought her throat, kissing and licking at her pulse where her blood raced with each burning jump of her heart. He was live coals and ignited candles, the rising fervor between them growing with each desperate thrust until she could take no more.

"Ah, Dimitri, please, yes, there!" Once more those flames consumed her, body trembling with effort as he fucked deeper, his own throaty moans to echo hers.

With loud groan of her nickname, he came to a climax, trembling in release as his warm cum spilled within her and small drops dripped to the floor beneath them. He made no motion to pull from her, merely lingering within her as he kissed whatever his lips could find purchase on: her throat, her cheeks, her temples. She was not apt to complain, he was warm, a far better blanket than the one they'd cast aside, and his weight was soothing, as was the softening cock still within her.

They'd napped there, tangled together on the floorboards while the fire burnt itself to cinders. Edelgard didn't know what would become of them once they'd departed this place. But right now, in that peaceful moment as Dimitri stirred and smiled down at her, taking her thighs into his hands, she could hardly find it within her to care.


End file.
